Mercedes-Sam Relationship
The Mercedes-Sam Relationship, most commonly known as Samcedes, is the relationship between Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones. They went to prom together, along with Rachel and Jesse, and were revealed to have been dating since in New York, though they kept their relationship a secret for unknown reasons. Since Sam moved away at the beginning of Season Three, Mercedes had started dating Shane instead. After Sam comes back to McKinley High School in Hold on to Sixteen, he swears to do everything he can in order to win her back. Although Mercedes breaks up with Shane in Heart, she refuses to resume her relationship with Sam for the moment, saying that although she loves him, she needs to find out who she is when it comes to love. Sam uploads a video of her singing on YouTube to give her the confidence to pursue her dream of being a singer, and when he shows Mercedes what he has done for her, the two share a kiss. They attend prom together in Prom-asaurus, where it is revealed that they are a couple again. In Season Four, they are no longer together as Mercedes is pursuing her career in LA while Sam is a senior at McKinley. Overview Sam, unfortunately, does not have a date for the prom in Prom Queen, so Rachel and Mercedes, who are also without dates, come together and agree to all go together on a prom budget (alongside Jesse St. James, who joins later). During Rachel's rendition of Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts at the prom, Sam tells Mercedes she is beautiful and asks her to dance. After coming home from New York, having come in 12th at Nationals, Mercedes and Sam happen to bump into Kurt and Blaine at The Lima Bean, making small talk with one another. The two say they just met in the parking lot, but when they stand in line at the counter, they wonder whether or not Kurt and Blaine caught onto them. When they decide that there is no way they know, the camera pans down to see them holding hands, implying that they are secretly dating. They break up when Sam transfers, as said by Mercedes in The Purple Piano Project. When Sam returns in Hold on to Sixteen, Mercedes tells him that their relationship was just a "summer fling," but Sam calls out to her in the hallway after she walks away that he is going to fight for her, no matter what, which makes her smile. In Yes/No, Mercedes admitted that their "summer fling" was more than that and she still has feelings for him. In the following episodes, Sam continues to pursue Mercedes, even sharing a kiss with her in Michael, but Mercedes knows what she is doing is wrong and tells Shane about them, breaking up with him in Heart. However, she tells Sam that she wants to be single for a while, declining a relationship with him. Later on in Saturday Night Glee-ver, Sam uploads a video of Mercedes performing Disco Inferno to YouTube and tells her she is capable of doing anything & the two share their second on-screen kiss. In Prom-asaurus, the two attend the prom together, confirming they are back together. Episodes Season Two Duets In this episode, Mercedes is seen whispering about Sam's sexuality. Kurt claims no one would have their hair like Sam's unless they were gay and Mercedes replies, 'You're crazy, circa 2010''." The Rocky Horror Glee Show For the rocky horror show, Mercedes is given the part of Frank N' Furter, whilst Sam is given the part of Rocky. In the film, Rocky and Frank N' Furter are considered a canon-couple. A Very Glee Christmas When Brittany takes some of the New Directions to the mall to grant Christmas wishes to Santa Claus, Mercedes rolls her eyes and goes up first, where Sam can be briefly seen giving a smile as she walks up. Comeback When Santana and Sam do some public display of affection in the choir room, Mercedes asks with disgust "when'd that happened." Original Song During Mercedes' performance of her original song Hell to the No, Sam holds up a notebook with 'Hell No' written in it. Later during Loser Like Me, Sam is seen with his arm around Mercedes. A Night of Neglect Sam introduces Mercedes proudly with "And now, Ms. Mercedes Jones!" during her performance of Ain't No Way - ''he gives her a standing ovation afterwards. Prom Queen The group finds out that they are the entertainment at prom, an idea Mercedes doesn't like because she has nobody to go with. Rachel, who is also single, decides to help her. Together they find Sam and ask if he would go to prom with both of them, as a group. Jesse comes back and joins this group, but he really sticks to Rachel's side, leaving it to be that Sam and Mercedes are a pair. During Rachel's ballad ''Jar of Hearts, Sam tells Mercedes she looks beautiful and asks her to dance. He then holds Mercedes' hand. They are later seen dancing the robot together during I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You. New York Once they finished their performance of Light up the World, Mercedes and Sam are seen hugging each other tightly. After Nationals, Sam and Mercedes are seen walking into The Lima Bean, where Kurt and Blaine spot them. Sam and Mercedes say that they just happened to meet each other in the parking lot, and after a quick chat, leave to wait in line away from the couple. While in line, Mercedes asks, "Do you think they know?" to which Sam replies, "I don't think anyone knows." This reveals that Sam and Mercedes are, indeed, a couple, since they hold hands after Sam's comment. It is unknown when that relationship started, presumably from prom, or for how long it has been going on. It is also unknown why Sam and Mercedes have opted to keep their relationship a secret from the glee club. Season Three The Purple Piano Project It is revealed that Sam moved away and that Mercedes has a new boyfriend, Shane. Hold on to Sixteen As Mercedes is walking down the hall, Sam suddenly grabs her hand and keeps walking. When Mercedes questions his actions, Sam says that he is holding her hand like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Mercedes takes her hand back and tries to say something but Sam interrupts her about knowledge about her boyfriend. Mercedes warns him that Shane is built like a bulldozer. Mercedes and Sam stop their walk and Mercedes tells Sam that what they had was a summer fling. Sam states that their relationship was more than that, to which Mercedes replies that she will always have a special place in her heart for him, but she's moved on and he needs to do the same. As Mercedes is walking away, Sam yells in a hallway full of students that he was going to fight to get her back, despite how big her boyfriend is. Mercedes is then shown walking away with a smile on her face. During Survivor/I Will Survive, Sam is watching Mercedes with a smile enjoying her performance. During ABC, while Sam is doing a solo dance in front of New Directions as part of the number, Mercedes is seen watching Sam, laughing with a soft smile, embarrassed. Extraordinary Merry Christmas When Mercedes is singing'' All I Want for Christmas Is You, we see Mercedes dancing around the room, around each member and when she reaches Sam; she walks around him giving him a smile while Sam twists his back at an awkward angle in order to keep his eyes on Mercedes. As Mercedes is dancing with a tinsel with the rest of the New Directions Girls, she wraps some tinsel around Sam's neck and pulls him closer to her, both smiling flirtatiously before she moves off to sing next to Artie. Also, at the end of the number when Mercedes holds a mistletoe above Finn and Rachel, Sam can be seen in the background watching her from behind. In ''Do They Know It's Christmas?, Sam is seen winking and smiling at Mercedes while she's singing. Yes/No The episode starts off with Mercedes and the rest of the ND girls (and Kurt) walking outside during lunch where Tina brings up Mercedes' and Sam's relationship, saying that they have been seen stealing glances at each other in the choir room. Mercedes then tells them that she and Sam had a summer fling but also brought up a moment they had at a lake over the summer. The scene switches and Sam is seen describing their summer as incredible to the New Directions Boys where both Sam and Mercedes explain how they spent their summer together singing Summer Nights with the rest of the New Directions replicating the Grease montage. After a quick Glee Club meeting where Mr. Schuester announces he's going to propose to Ms. Pillsbury, Sam follows Mercedes out of the choir room asking about her intentions on marriage, bringing up a guy who is great at impressions and is totally into her (himself). Mercedes tells Sam that she is with Shane and Sam brings up the reason as to why they aren't back together again yet, all the while reminding Mercedes of the time they had when dating that involved a Tilt-a-Twirl ride at a carnival. Mercedes describes their time as fun, and that's what Sam thought but that it doesn't change the fact that she is dating Shane. Sam then watches as Mercedes walks away with Shane. Sam approaches Coach Beiste, desperately asking about school sports teams he could join in order to get a letterman jacket in the hopes of impressing Mercedes. The only team available for Sam was the synchronized swimming team. Sam later talks to Finn about him joining the synchronized swimming team, saying that it's sexy to which Finn disagrees with and walks away. Sam then spots Mercedes at her locker and states that he is "not worried" but is then slushied by the hockey team. Mercedes turns around in shock at seeing Sam slushied, and asks if he is okay, then proceeds to clean off some of the slushie from his face. It is at this moment that Shane appears, asking Mercedes what she was doing and her replying, "Just helping out a friend." Shane claims that Sam will pull through and offers to walk her to class. Mercedes, reluctantly leaves with Shane, and Sam watches them walk away again, except this time Mercedes is seen looking back at Sam. Mercedes, Santana, Tina, and Rachel try to give Mr. Schuester some advice on his proposal to Ms. Pillsbury, singing The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face where they each picture the person they have strong feelings for and a deep connection to and Mercedes pictures Sam instead of Shane. After the song is over, Mercedes runs off the stage, in tears, into the girls bathroom where Tina, Santana and Rachel follow her to. When asked what's wrong, Mercedes admits that she still has feelings for Sam even though she thought she was over him. Rachel advises her to take her time, saying, "Maybe the spark with Sam is still there." During Rachel's song Without You, Sam and Mercedes share glances with each other. Michael Sam sends Mercedes a text-message, asking her to meet him at the auditorium. Mercedes is seen to be confused by this but goes to meet him anyway. After a heartfelt speech from Sam, he proceeds to put Mercedes' name in lights, something Mercedes is touched by. It is at this time that Sam admits that he is crazy about her. Sam then brings forward the argument that they haven't sang a duet yet and asks her to sing Human Nature with him. He says that he won't stop her from going back to Shane if she wasn't touched by the song. Mercedes declines at first and attempts to leave, but as soon as the music begins to play, she turns around and sings with Sam. During the song, Mercedes gets onto the stage where they romantically and playfully sing together. As soon as the song is finished, they get closer to each other and share a kiss. The immediate aftermath of this isn't revealed, they can, however, be seen sitting peacefully next to each other during practice on one of the following days. The Spanish Teacher Since Sam and Mercedes are still struggling with the kiss they had, they have a non-couple counseling session with Emma Pillsbury to discuss their problem. When Mercedes expresses her worries, how she is unsure about her feelings and doesn't want to hurt anyone, Emma recommends that they don't speak with each other for a full week, to help Mercedes become aware of what she really wants. It is at this time that Sam tweets that Mercedes smells good and states that he won't stop until it's trending. Mercedes also discusses her problem with Kurt and Rachel during their sleepover, comparing herself to Bella from Twilight during the process. Since they are now unable to talk, they each devote a song to the other. Mercedes sings Don't Wanna Lose You and during the song, Sam tries to avoid eye contact with Mercedes but ultimately gives in and watches her performance with a smile on his face. Sam sings a mash-up of Bamboleo/Hero, dedicating the lyrics of'' Hero'' to Mercedes. At the end of the week, they both impatiently wait, watching a clock, until the time they are prohibited to speak to each other is over. When finally the last minute of the week has ended, Sam confronts Mercedes in the hallway, awaiting her decision. Before anything is said, Shane appears and takes Mercedes with him, and Sam is left with a heartbroken expression as the two walk away. Mercedes, with a similar expression, looks back at Sam as he walks in the other direction. Heart They can be seen exchanging looks throughout the episode, either during glee-club practice or when The God Squad meets. They both become involved with The God Squad because they are Christians and are both seen performing Stereo Hearts and Cherish/Cherish with the group. During one of their meetings, Sam makes reproaches to Mercedes because she is still dating Shane, although she has feelings for him. During Artie's song, Let Me Love You, Sam and Mercedes gives each other looks. Later on, Sam asks Mercedes to be his valentine. It's then that Mercedes tells Sam she loves him and breaks into tears, telling him that she admitted to Shane what had been going on between them. When Sam wants to know if they can be an item now, Mercedes refuses, because she hurt Shane, and she didn't recognize the person she became. She tells Sam that she has to be on her own for awhile, and hence declines resuming their relationship. Mercedes then performs I Will Always Love You, in the choir room and directs it to Sam. Sam then rushes out of the room in tears, leaving Mercedes there crying. Nothing else is specified between the two in the episode, though Sam is seen glancing at Mercedes during Cherish/Cherish. On My Way During a meeting with The God Squad where they talk about, the Karofsky situation as well as making plans to visit him in the hospital, Sam and Mercedes are seen glancing at each other from time to time, both looking concerned. Also, during Regionals when New Directions are pronounced the winners, Sam and Mercedes are seen hugging in the background. Big Brother During Booty Camp, Sue points out the sexual tension between Mercedes and Sam which the two do not deny. Saturday Night Glee-ver Mr. Schuester announces the finalists for the miniature disco competition after the song Night Fever, and when Mercedes'sname is said, Sam claps enthusiastically. Mercedes performs Disco Inferno with Santana and Brittany as back-up and during her performance, Sam is seen to be recording Mercedes on his cellphone. Afterwards, when Mercedes worriedly talks about her future, Sam looks down at the video of Mercedes singing and dancing and gets an idea. During Santana's performance of If I Can't Have You, Sam is seen watching Mercedes. Sam later approaches Mercedes in the hallway and leads her to an empty classroom where he proceeds to show her a video on YouTube of her Disco Inferno performance. Mercedes gets a little upset that Sam posted a video of her without her permission but Sam tells her she is amazing and looks stunning. Mercedes quickly worries about the feedback of the video. She is surprised to learn that all but one of the comments is positive, the one non-positive comment being because someone had mistaken the video for something else. Mercedes is extremely touched by the responses and asks Sam why he would do this for her. Sam then tells Mercedes he believes in her and that with her talent, and all that she is, Mercedes would be able to achieve anything. He endearingly calls her "Baby" and they kiss on-screen for the second time. Dance with Somebody When Mr. Schue states that the assignment for the week would be a Whitney Houston tribute, despite Mercedes questioning Sam, Sam says that he thinks it's a bad idea considering her past problems. Emma also mentions Samcedes during Kurt and Blaine's couple counseling. Prom-asaurus In this episode, when Brittany announced the theme for senior prom, Sam and Mercedes are seen sitting next to each other and later attend senior prom together. They are also seen standing next to each other while Brittany performs Dinosaur. During What Makes You Beautiful, Mercedes stands front and center, watching and dancing to Sam and some of the other New Directions Boys performance and at one point it seems as though Sam is pointing at her. Sam and Mercedes dance together throughout prom and during Love You Like a Love Song, Sam talks to Mercedes about how they were at last year's prom and states that Mercedes never thought that they would be back together again. It is also during this song that they both look over to see Shane enjoying the senior prom with his own date. They smile and wave to Shane receiving a wave and smile back in return. As Quinn and Santana are singing Take My Breath Away, Mercedes and Sam are shocked and Mercedes says "Praise". Sam proceeds to calling it a "prom miracle" when Quinn gets out of her wheelchair and stands up. While prom pictures are being taken, Sam and Mercedes are seen humorously posing for the picture. Props Mercedes and Sam can be seen sitting next to each other throughout most the Glee Club meetings and on the bus to Nationals in Chicago. Near the end, while Sam is doing some impressions, Mercedes, along with Kurt, Artie, and Brittany are laughing around him. Nationals Sam and Mercedes are dance partners during some of Paradise by the Dashboard Light. Goodbye During a lot of the songs in the episode, Sam and Mercedes are seen sharing looks and they are seen sitting next to each other in the beginning of the episode. At Merc edes' locker, Sam and Mercedes are hugging and celebrating Mercedes getting a recording contract thanks to the Disco Inferno ''video Sam had posted online. They are very excited for this, and Mercedes lovingly states that she could have not done it without Sam. During ''You Get What You Give, they are seen having fun and dancing together. While saying goodbye to Rachel, Sam and Mercedes are standing next to each other. Season Four Thanksgiving Finn says that someone is needed to dance lead together with Brittany in Gangnam Style. Sam immediately feels he should dance lead, steps up and shows his dancing skills. Mercedes can then be heard giggling "No" to him over and over again. Naked Mercedes is featured in a montage video for Sam. She explains that Sam gave her the courage to follow her dreams of becoming a singer and to move to Los Angeles fo r that. Wonder-ful Sam gives Mercedes a compliment on making a record, as it is revealed when Mercedes triumphantly returns back to McKinley to be New Directions' vocal coach. Later on, Sam is seen dancing and cheering on Mercedes as she performs Higher Ground, ''and the two are also seen singing at a microphone with Unique as New Directions perform ''For Once in My Life with Artie. Songs Duets Samcedes-kiss-glee-28568536-550-310.jpg|Human Nature (Michael) |link= Human Nature Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''All I Want for Christmas Is You'' by Mariah Carey. ''(Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'' by Roberta Flack. ''(Yes/No) *Don't Wanna Lose You'' by Gloria Estefan. ''(The Spanish Teacher) *Bamboleo/Hero'' by Gipsy Kings/Enrique Iglesias. ''(The Spanish Teacher) *I Will Always Love You'' by Whitney Houston. ''(Heart) *Disco Inferno'' by The Trammps. ''(Saturday Night Glee-ver) *Love You Like a Love Song'' by Selena Gomez and The Scene. ''(Prom-A-Saurus) *Higher Ground'' by ''Stevie Wonder. ''(Wonder-ful) Quotes ' ' Trivia *It is unknown as to why Sam and Mercedes decided to keep their relationship hidden when they first started dating. *They are the second couple who has their own theme song (the first is Klaine). Their theme is a piano melody of Summer Nights. *Most of their major scenes seem to happen in the school hallway. *Mercedes is the first girl Sam has knowingly cried over. *Sam is the only guy Mercedes admitted to being in love with. *Sam is the only guy Mercedes has cheated with. *Mercedes has called Sam "crazy" twice. (In Michael and Prom-asaurus) *One of their scenes in Heart was cut in which Sam gives Mercedes an ultimatum. *Sam's locker in season 3 contains a great amount of pictures of Mercedes. *They have both been referenced to chocolate; Mercedes as Chocolate Thunder and Sam as White Chocolate. *Sue says that she can feel sexual tension between them (Big Brother). *Mercedes is Sam's only girlfriend that hasn't publicly humiliated him. *They attended prom together two years in a row. *They have both been in The God Squad with Quinn and Joe in Season Three. They have been the only two members sometime prior to Heart, being that Joe had first joined at the same time Quinn had rejoined. *There was no official ending or break-up to the relationship. When Season Four aired, it seems their relationship was not mentioned because Sam pursued Brittany. *Both had a duet with Santana. Gallery Jonevansberry.jpg 8f441a59268609a56ee447e05a6c6c43.jpg Sam and mercedes.png Cherishfabrittana.gif Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.27.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.28.05 PM.png Tam.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.31.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.33.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.38.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.37.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.32.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.31.06 PM.png|In the far left, SAMCEDES! Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.29.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.38.14 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.39.03 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.32.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.39.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.38.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.30.31 PM.png|Dancing next to each other :) tumblr_lw89otko4I1r1t92wo1_1280.png tumblr_lw89otko4I1r1t92wo2_1280.png Tumblr lvy7pv6AuP1qar6tno2 250.gif Tumblr lw89otko4I1r1t92wo2 1280.png tumblr_lw5m4pZzTI1qfq2bu.gif tumblr_lxrdct2Egq1qhh5fko2_1280.png IMG_0005 - Version 2.PNG|Samcedes kiss MichealHumanNature.jpg Michael-010.jpg IMG_1479.PNG Tumblr lz296alX5K1qb0soy.png 77.jpg 92.jpg 89kkl.jpg SamcedesinH6.png SamcedesinH5.png SamcedesinH4.png SamcedesinH3.png SamcedesinH2.png SamcedesinH1.png Tumblr lzhon1bMyg1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lzg6wjD0Wr1qauvgjo2 250.gif Tumblr lzijb27N0H1r7q0z6o1 400.gif Sam n Mercedes.jpg 291fk1h.jpg DGJRSHJK.png DontWannaLoseYou.png fnxnc2.jpg oqw00n.jpg Samcedes 100.png Samcedes 11.png Samcedes 0056.png tumblr_ly0klz1QtV1qgkj12o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1kvjfrvR81qm33moo1_500.png Tumblr lzglb9xZAb1ql17hco1 500.png Screen Shot 2012-04-11 at 4.44.25 PM.png|Mercedes singing "Don't Wanna Lose You" to Sam 313GLEEEp313Sc12003–4397170316751281223.jpg tumblr_m2ixf8dSl01rtkyqdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2p05k2F5W1qeakddo1_500.jpg 8f441a59268609a56ee447e05a6c6c43.jpg Samcedes.png Samcedes 1.gif Samcedes Handholding.png Samcedes Prom Picture.png Tumblr ll0jq50LMQ1qcs1oco1 500.gif Would You Like To Dance Samcedes.png Sam-and-Mercedes-glee-21926226-500-280.gif Would You Like To Dance Samcedes.png Samcedes 19.gif Samcedes 23.png Tumblr ln3jkw2hv71qivswu.gif|Klaine Approves!!! :D <3 Mercsam.gif Samcedes13.gif Tumblr lmwsbvRFTV1qjk19mo1 500.jpg Samcedes 28.gif tumblr_lm6uuqS8lP1qivswu.gif th_Glee_sam_will_sue_quinn_rachel_mercedes_underwear2.jpg Tumblr lmckm7e3RV1qapaqbo1 500.jpg Samcedes 31.gif Samcedes 33.jpg samcedes 27.jpg Samcedes 46.gif Samcedes 47.jpg tumblr_ljcocgAH8J1qbdepdo1_500.gif Mercedes is beautiful.gif Tumblr lnqs4ofD5F1qbysf9o1 500.png MercedesSamAIWFCIY2.png MercedesSamAIWFCIY.png Tumblr m3cxs7eicI1r6nrbwo6 500.jpg tumblr_m3d2k3Kl2O1qdg4ydo1_500.jpg|At the Senior Prom tumblr_m3p8ftXSzd1qj5p41o6_r1_250.jpg samcedesprom.png tumblr_m3rr0rHnNG1r6nrbwo4_1280.jpg 1_tumblr_m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko1_400.gif 3_tumblr_m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko3_400.gif 6_tumblr_m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko6_400.gif 2 tumblr m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko2 r2 400.gif 4 tumblr m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko4 400.gif SamcedesSNGhallway.png Tumblr m43o88iqBj1qbysi2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m43qezdeJi1qkqh3q.jpg SamcedesPromSpoiler.png SamcedesParty.png sammm.png samcedessss.png AIWFCSamcedes.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-21h56m31s214.png tumblr_m4h6tqNG0T1qf8ojd.gif tumblr_m4hbhemX4h1r4d9cm.gif tumblr_m4hbhwDopG1r4d9cm.gif tumblr_m4hbi57TsO1r4d9cm.gif tumblr_m4hbj8pBpK1r4d9cm.gif tumblr_m4hbowQvnD1rnpv1e.gif tumblr_m4hbv7RpXQ1r4d9cm.gif tumblr_m4hbvkaV0y1r4d9cm.gif tumblr_m4hc13jKTQ1r4d9cm.gif CherishSamcedes.jpg HNSamcedes.jpg Tumblr lzf5858qK51qdlrqyo3 250.gif Tumblr lyp7kf8acx1qdlrqyo4 250.gif GoodbyeSamcedes.jpg Samcedes♥.gif HNSamcedes.jpg CherishSamcedes.jpg AIWFCSamcedes.jpg Samcedessss.png SamcedesProm.png Hnsamcedes18.jpg Emmaftsamcedes.gif FTW!Samcedes.gif Tumblr m6m9rdF9Rp1rwn4ogo1 500.gif Tumblr lyp8pwXPjL1qb2xtpo9 250.gif Tumblr lyp8pwXPjL1qb2xtpo12 r2 250.gif Trending!samcedes.gif Comebacktome samcedes.gif Hahaha samcedes.gif Christmas!!Samcedes.gif Cuties! samcedes.gif samcedessq1.gif tumblr_mgschrhty71r7lepzo3_r1_250.gif mercedes-and-sam-3x12-mercedes-jones-30544266-640-360.jpg Tumblr mmbzoxxpTw1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mmbzoxxpTw1qg2judo2 250.gif Tumblr mmbzoxxpTw1qg2judo3 250.gif Tumblr mmbzoxxpTw1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif mercedes and sam.png Standbyyouforever samcedes.gif Samlookingatmercedes samcedes.gif Foronceinmylife samcedes.gif Mercedesthatsawesome sam samcedes.gif Hahahhewassoamused samcedes.gif Higher ground samcedes.gif Samintroducingmercedes samcedes.gif Sad - samcedes.gif Samclapsformercedes samcedes.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples Category:Friendships